


Snow and Violin

by BC_Ray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Ray/pseuds/BC_Ray
Summary: 冬天来了。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Snow and Violin

**Author's Note:**

> *半BE半HE  
> *主要人物死亡  
> *约翰视角

下雪了。  
我喃喃地说。  
———————————————————————  
今天是12月23日，明天就是平安夜了，我在早上和夏洛克一起去了超市采购。当然了，是我动用了一些“小手段”才让他跟着我一同前去。并且换成安德森都能想到的是，夏洛克只是站在一旁，看着我对着货架东挑西选。当我把他平时爱吃的那种豆子罐头指给他看时，他皱了皱眉，摆出他那副经典的嫌弃样子。但我知道，他有在悄悄记忆，毕竟我相信哪怕他再恨进食，也需要在身体机能发出警告时去胡乱吃下两口不知道是什么的食物。  
相比之下，他还是更愿意选择那些他认为可口的食物。  
但不得不说的是，这家伙每次在与我一起用餐时，却永远都是那么该死的挑剔。  
我永远都忘不了在我们在货架之间转来转去时，他的喉咙里时不时传来的被他刻意压低了的“福尔摩斯式”轻蔑。  
等到我们，或者说我采购完之后，他如释重负地带着怨气对我说道：“约翰，你这是在浪费一个天才的时间。”  
我早已经习惯了。并且不管怎么说，至少我把他拉到了超市里，并且让他看到了如何买东西，该买哪些东西，他爱吃的那些奇怪食物都放在哪。这也算完成了我从认识他都那一天起，因为好奇心而出现的小愿望不是吗？  
回到了家，我把买好的东西一件一件的摆上货架与橱柜中，顺便瞟了瞟夏洛克在干嘛——他还是那副双手合十，顶在下巴上的姿势坐在书桌旁，不知道是不是在考虑他对第244种烟灰的研究成果。  
“John，你知不知道一直一声不吭地盯着别人看是很不礼貌的行为。”他闭着眼。  
我没有理他，只是因他孩子般的样子笑了笑。  
“John！”他似乎因为我的沉默而感到了不满，并且这次他睁开了眼，并且头也转向了我这边。他在盯着我看。  
我没有停下手上的动作，但也回复了他，“大侦探，你说的那句话对你也同样适用——别盯着我看。”  
“哼，”夏洛克发出了那声我再熟悉不过的冷笑，“我可没有一声不吭。”  
“那我也没有 一 直 盯着你看。”  
他沉默了一会儿。  
“反正我没有一声不吭。”  
他的话让我的动作顿了顿，随后又恢复了手上叮叮当当的动作。我比谁都清楚，跟一个小孩子气的咨询侦探吵架可不是什么好选择。

那天晚上，我没吃下多少东西，夏洛克似是觉察到了什么，我看到他握叉子的手又紧了些，他的额骨像琴弦一样绷得笔直。  
有些东西对于我们来说不言而喻。

大概就这样过了半个月，每天清晨我醒来后，都会比前一天晚上感到更糟。而且浑身的肌肉都酸痛的不得了，我甚至觉得从床上起来都是个大工程。  
于是有一天，我真的起不来了。  
这一天比我想象的到来的要早那么一点。  
我似乎听到夏洛克在门外踱着步，或许他是因为早餐的失踪而感到郁闷甚至于气愤。放在以前，我真的不怎么想看到他那副看上去就知道，他从小就是被娇生惯养的样子。但是此时此刻，我只希望他能冲进我的卧室——像是以前为了一个案子而半夜拉我起床那样，从而发现端倪，这样至少还有个人还能帮帮我，哪怕他只把哈德森太太叫上来也可以。  
但是他一直没有进来，我悲哀地升起了一丝绝望，我真心的不希望我就这样升入天堂，我觉得这还不是时候。  
不知道过了多久，我的意识在逐渐模糊，在我陷入休克的前一秒钟，我听到了门锁的“咔哒”声，随即，我陷入了一片黑暗中。  
等再醒来时，我首先感受到的是那再熟悉不过的酒精气味飘散在空气中。而我的右臂微微发麻，但是手却意外的温暖。  
于是我睁开眼睛，不出意外地看到了那一头黑色卷毛。夏洛克趴在我的胳膊上，一动不动，似乎已经陷入了梦境中。而且我注意到，夏洛克怕我跑掉似的，他瘦长的手紧紧握住我的手。  
我试着用力回握了下夏洛克的手，而夏洛克就像只受惊了的兔子般，猛的抬起头，死死的盯着我看。那双平日里如宝石般的双眼，此刻只剩下了迷茫无措。  
我一时不知道该说些什么缓解气氛，更何况此时此刻我因为长时间的未进水，嗓子几乎发不出声音来，只能传出类似低吼的声音。  
夏洛克就那样目光如炬地盯着我。  
而我选择回避。

————————————————————

下雪了。  
我喃喃地说。  
我只在医院只待了一周，便回了221B。我永远忘不了每日清晨，医生来查房时那紧皱的眉头与那严肃的神情。而他从不跟我讨论病情，每一次都是把夏洛克单独叫出去说些什么。而每次夏洛克从病房外回来关上门时，我都觉得他几乎要把门把手握碎。可是，好歹我也是个医生，我现在的情况，对我来说自然是不言而喻。  
夏洛克此时正在给他的小提琴上着松香，但他似乎已经听出了我语气的虚弱，修长白皙的手指顿在了琴弦上。  
我也不喜欢这么形容我自己，但这是我，是我们不得不承认的事实。  
我转过身去，面对着窗外的雪景，不再对着他。  
“你为什么之前不去医院，别跟我说是因为你付不起那该死的治疗费，你知道我们明明付得起。”他几乎是低吼的说道。  
“夏洛克，”我轻轻叫他，“我是个医生。”然后转过身来，定定地看着他。  
那时可能是我看错了——我看到夏洛克红了眼，这让我想起了莫瑞亚提搞鬼时，他怕我像其他人一样，误认为他是骗子时的模样。  
他又似乎被什么哽住了似的，咬着牙，还微微颤栗着。“这不公平。”他开口。  
“那也不是我的错，你应该去和上帝辩论一番。”我试图改善一下死寂的气氛，但这该死的没效，夏洛克还是那副气都喘不匀的样子。  
“我说了这不公平！！”他孩子气般的重复着。  
我又转过了身子，我不敢看他。  
我怕我舍不得夏洛克。  
————————————————————————  
有天气很好，我决定出去转转，当我邀请夏洛克，或者说请求夏洛克与我一同前往时，他似乎觉察到了什么。他先是那样呆愣在原地，随即又微微地摇了摇头，紧抿着的嘴唇似乎已经崩成了一条线。  
但他只是明显的点点头，然后围上了那条我作为圣诞节礼物送给他的蓝色围巾，扶着我出了门。  
我们坐在长椅上，就那样并肩坐着，但我已经没有多余的力气，再去坐的像以前一样笔直了。于是我只能微微地靠在夏洛克的身上，他察觉到了，便抬起胳膊，抚上我的肩膀，随后又紧紧抓住。  
他的手抓的很紧，我都有点痛了。  
“John。”  
“我在。”  
“没事，你听着就好了。”  
我微不可查地点了点头。  
“我对那些美好感情不屑一顾，并且一直认为这些东西不是我该拥有的，我应该时刻保持着清醒理性的大脑，以此来保证我工作的正常进行。”  
他的目光转向我。  
“但我错了。”  
“我想说的是，我是个自私自利，只顾自己的感受，对于那些珍贵的品格不予理睬，并且狂妄自大的混蛋。”  
“是你一直包容着我。”  
“无论失去了什么，无论发生了什么，我保证，我永远都在这儿。”  
“永远。”*¹  
“你知道吗，我一开始没有想到我们可以做这么长时间的室友，尽管我很希望你能留下来，但我之前只是想着能做一天室友是一天。”  
“但这都不重要了，我有过如此美好的一段时光，已经足够了。”  
“尽管我还贪心的想要让这段时间更长。”  
“John.”  
“对不起。”  
我几乎是心满意足了，我竟然能听到这家伙真真切切地说一句“对不起”，也算是了不得了，如果雷斯垂德在这儿的话，相信他会更惊讶的。于是我闭上眼睛，脖颈也不在梗着，而是把头放松的靠在他的右臂上。  
我能感受到他的身体僵了一下——我们都知道这意味着什么。  
“John…”  
他是哽咽了吗？  
“还记得我们第一次见面吗？那时你穿着一件……”他不停地说着，我时不时地应一声，以表示我在听。  
再到后来，我只感觉夏洛克的声音越来越远，而我的身体越来越轻，我似乎感觉不到他了。原来灵魂被吞噬是这种感觉。  
我最后听到的东西都很模糊，只能感受到最后，他温热的嘴唇贴在了我的短发上，轻声说了句什么，我有点没听清。那句话很短，不过我心里也清楚那是什么。  
我们都很清楚。

End.  
*1:改编自《神探夏洛克》中，夏洛克在约翰婚礼上的伴郎发言。


End file.
